Voices
by Raventenshi
Summary: ini menyedihkan. Haruskah ia menceritakan ini pada seseorang? / HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI ACKERMAN! / Levi-Petra-Eren familyAU. / DLDR


**Voices**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: all characters belong to Hajime Isayama. I don't take any profit from this.**

 **Saya menulis untuk kesenangan sendiri.**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, penulisan kacau, alur terlalu cepat, typo, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

(i)

Hari ini. Tepat satu minggu.

Pria berambut _ebony_ menatap datar cangkir dan _laptop_ diatas meja makan. Pandangan matanya kemudian beralih ke luar jendela, tapi tidak fokus pada apapun. Hanya tatapan kosong. _Sekosong hati dan rumahnya._

Langit biru dengan awan _cirrus._ Angin yang menggoyang lembut kelopak bunga-bunga di halaman rumah. Pagi yang cerah di akhir musim panas. Kilauan cahaya lembut matahari terbit terasa begitu menusuk baginya. Garis- garis cahaya yang masuk menimpa meja dan kursi-kursi kosong didepannya seakan ingin mengembalikan ingatannya saat pagi terakhir ada orang lain yang duduk bersamanya disitu.

Levi mengerang, lalu berusaha fokus kembali pada sesuatu yang sedang dikerjakannya. Jemarinya lanjut mengetikkan sesuatu dan menggeser kursor, memberi perintah pada _laptop_ agar melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Merasa sudah selesai, ia cepat-cepat mematikan benda itu. Menatap kursi kosong, sembari membiarkan pikirannya bernostalgia.

" _Sakit dan sesak sekali.."_

Levi tersentak dari lamunannya. _Suara itu_. Suara rendah nyaris berbisik yang terus terngiang dalam kepalanya, seperti kata yang baru saja terucap dari bibir. Ia mendengarnya seminggu lalu. Tapi suara itu bergema dan terus berulang dikepalanya, seakan berusaha membuatnya tidak lupa.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah." Gumamnya sambil berjalan ke ruang depan untuk merebahkan diri diatas sofa. Beban pikirannya terlalu banyak. Ia lelah. Tidur adalah satu-satunya pelarian.

Malang baginya, dalam tidurpun masih diusik suara itu.

 _Ini menyedihkan. Apakah ia harus menceritakan ini pada seseorang?_

* * *

(ii)

Angin dingin mulai bertiup. Awan putih bergerak pelan, menutupi sebagian langit biru di tengah hari. Levi berjalan dua blok dari tempat tinggalnya, dan masuk kedalam restoran _fastfood_ yang sudah dijadikan titik pertemuan. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada dekat sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalanan.

 _Meja ini._

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggunya muncul. Hanji.

"oi, Leviii!" Hanji datang menghampiri mejanya dengan senyum lebar. Ia mendecih pelan dan membiarkan wanita itu duduk didepannya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya diam seakan tidak tahu akan melakukan apa.

"Erwin dimana?" Ia bertanya, memulai basa-basinya. "Dia di kantor, Lev. Jam istirahat siangnya sudah berakhir, jadi dia tidak kesini. Nah, sekarang, katakan padaku. Apa yang mau kau ceritakan?"

Levi terdiam. Menatap keluar jendela seakan menghindari kontak mata dengan sepasang iris coklat itu.

"Hm? Kau teringat dia lagi ya? Apakah meja ini dulu _spot_ favorit kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu dibiarkan mengambang tanpa jawaban. Si wanita tahu, pertanyaan itu membuat memori lama terputar lagi di benak mereka berdua.

Memori yang dulunya menyenangkan, namun sekarang terasa menyedihkan.

 _Iris viridian lebar yang berkilau penuh keceriaan. Teriakan bahagia ketika berhasil memenuhi challenge menghabiskan cheese burger raksasa. Restoran favoritnya sejak masih berumur 5 tahun._

"Suaranya terus terngiang, Hanji. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sosoknya dari pikiranku." Levi menghela nafas berat dan menatap iris coklat didepannya. "Ini menyedihkan."

Hanji tahu, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu temannya ini. _Kecuali kalau ia bisa menghapus ingatan,_ yang sialnya tidak dapat ia lakukan.

* * *

(iii)

Tidak ada yang berubah di rumah. Tetap rapi dan bersih seperti biasa. Ruang tamu dengan foto pernikahannya. Sofa hitam besar dengan bantal-bantal tersusun rapi diatasnya.

 _Ini tempat tidur siang favoritnya. Biasanya sofa ini selalu berbau keringat dan penuh remah keripik kentang._

Levi lanjut berjalan ke dapur. Diatas _pantry_ , disamping cangkir favoritnya ada _mug_ merah dengan angka 30 tercetak dipermukaannya. _Mug_ _favoritnya._ Levi selalu membuatkan susu cokelat tiap pagi untuk _dia_ dengan _mug_ itu, sebelum memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

 _Sarapan terakhirnya. Sarapan terakhir Levi dengannya. Setelah itu Levi hanya memasak untuk dirinya sendiri._

Langkah kakinya bergerak menuju ke kamar _nya_. Rapi. Terlalu rapi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada lagi _jersey_ bau keringat yang dilempar sembarangan. Tidak ada sepatu kets basah yang dijemur di ambang jendela. Tidak ada buku yang berserakan dan bungkusan _snack_ di ranjang dan lantai.

 _Ia sudah tidak ada disini lagi._

Levi duduk di pinggir ranjang berlapis _bedcover_ biru tua. Menatap kearah meja dengan perangkat elektronik yang tersusun rapi dan tidak tersentuh diatasnya. Kearah lemari tinggi dengan banyak tempelan stiker dan bola basket disampingnya. Suara itu kembali terdengar di benaknya.

"A _pa kau masih memegang tanganku?"_

* * *

(iv)

Hari ini, tepat satu bulan.

Levi merapatkan _trenchcoat_ abu-abu miliknya dan berjalan keluar, ke garasi rumah. Di sebelah mobil sedan hitam miliknya, sebuah mobil _hatchback_ warna merah yang ringsek dan ditutupi cover silver terparkir rapi.

 _Mobilnya. Saksi bisu kejadian itu._

Levi segera masuk ke sedannya dan menyetir pelan ke arah pinggiran kota. Ke pemakaman.

Daun-daun merah khas musim gugur mulai berjatuhan menutupi sebagian tanah berumput lahan pemakaman yang luas. Pria bersurai _ebony_ berjalan membawa buket bunga mawar berbagai warna di tangan, kearah sudut dekat pagar pemakaman. _Tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang terkasih. Belahan jiwanya. Orang-orang yang begitu berarti baginya._

Levi menunduk lalu berlutut dan meletakkan buketnya.

 _REST IN PEACE_

 _BELOVED WIFE, MOTHER AND FRIEND_

 _PETRA ACKERMAN_

 _19xx – 19xx_

* * *

(v)

" _Levi.."_

 _Levi memegang tangan Petra yang begitu pucat dan lemah. Ia kehilangan banyak darah. Ia mengalami pendarahan hebat saat melahirkan anak mereka satu-satunya, Eren Ackerman._

" _Petra, aku disini. Tetaplah hidup. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku dan Eren, Petra. Kau bisa mendengarku?'_

 _Levi berbisik pelan di telinga Petra. Ia belum siap._

 _Tolong jangan pergi, Petra. Demi dirinya. Demi Eren._

 _Pandangannya mulai buram. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Eren erat-erat dan ia masih bisa merasakan hangat tangan Levi._

"M _aafkan aku, Levi. Ibu sayang padamu, Eren."_

 _Iris sienna Petra perlahan menutup._

 _Di hari itu,_ _Levi kehilangan belahan jiwanya._

 _._

 _ia bahkan belum sempat membuat sebuah foto keluarga._

* * *

(vi)

Di sebelah makam Petra, terdapat makam yang masih baru dengan nisan marmer persis seperti milik Petra.

"K _enapa disini dingin sekali, ayah? Tolong aku"_

Suara itu. Levi tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi.

REST IN PEACE

BELOVED SON AND FRIEND

EREN ACKERMAN

19xx – 20xx

* * *

 _(vii)_

"A _yah? Ini dimana?"_

 _Suara Eren terdengar bergetar dan lemah. Ia tersadar dari pingsannya di dalam ambulance yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Eren mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas di jalan tol saat perjalanan pulang dari rumah temannya. Mobilnya ditabrak dengan kecepatan tinggi dari belakang hingga terguling melewati pembatas jalan. Pengendara yang menabraknya mabuk._

 _Levi ada dalam ambulance itu. Ia langsung datang ke tempat kejadian setelah dihubungi polisi. Mobil hatchback merah milik Eren ringsek berat dan ia terjepit didalamnya. Eren terluka parah dan kehilangan banyak darah._

" _sakit dan sesak sekali.."_

 _Suara Eren begitu pelan, nyaris berbisik. Levi terus memegangi tangan anaknya._

 _Tidak. Bertahanlah Eren. Jangan tinggalkan ayah._

" _apa kau masih memegang tanganku?"_

" _bertahanlah, Eren. Ayah disini." Levi berusaha menenangkan Eren._

"K _enapa disini dingin sekali, ayah? Tolong aku.."_

 _Levi meneteskan air matanya. Tidak. Jangan pergi sekarang. Hanya kau yang kumiliki dari Petra, Eren._

" _Ibu?_ _ibu.. Aku sayang ayah." Eren mulai meracau._ _Memanggil ibunya yang bahkan hanya pernah ia lihat dalam foto._

 _._

 _Eren Ackerman meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit._

 _Anak satu-satunya. Buah hatinya dengan Petra, istrinya tercinta._

* * *

 _(viii)_

Levi memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sendiri. Tidak menikah dan membangun keluarga lagi. Ia tetap berteman baik dengan Hanji dan Erwin. Hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti hancurnya Levi saat ditinggal oleh orang-orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Suara-suara itu masih terdengar dalam pikiran Levi, meski tidak sesering dulu. Ia melanjutkan hidup dalam kenangan-kenangannya akan Petra dan Eren.

Sampai suatu hari, suara- suara itu berubah.

Terdengar lebih jelas dan keras. Seakan diucapkan langsung dihadapannya.

"Levi, aku disini."

Bayangan Petra dengan gaun pengantin putih yang ia kenakan di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Ayah, sekarang waktunya."

Suara Eren. Lalu bayangan Eren dengan kaus hijau pudar, celana putih dan jaket coklat. Pakaian terakhir yang dikenakannya sebelum meninggal.

 _Mimpi apa ini?_

Levi terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya lemas, kepalanya pusing dan ia merasa sulit bernafas.

"Gas?"

 _Levi Ackerman meninggal di rumahnya akibat keracunan gas. Tubuhnya ditemukan oleh Erwin Smith, temannya 2 jam setelah kematian._

 _Keran gas bocor dan ventilasi rumahnya dalam keadaan tertutup._

 _._

 _dan pada akhirnya, mereka semua bisa kembali berkumpul sebagai satu keluarga utuh._

 _Seperti dalam impian_ _mereka._

* * *

 _A/N_

HUWAAAAAA APA INIIII :")

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI ACKERMAN. MAAFKAN SAYA NYIKSA KAMU DI FF INI :")


End file.
